Ten Reasons Why i Hate You
by Lady Elm
Summary: excert from chapter 4: It all started with a little note just a little note now look at us, we're in over our head! Yelled a Destressed Robin Well, This Little Note Happened To Be My Feelings Raven wishper close to tears.BIG BIG BIG changes to chapter 3 s
1. Ten Reasons Why I Hate You

A/N My 10 reasons why I hate you story, some may be OOC and i have made **BIG **changes to chapter 3 because of all the bad reveiws so... thanks for being faithful people who are reading this for the 2nd time! Oh and i DO NOT read rob/star this is based on a poem i wrote about a guy i like, i'm sorry if it sounds liek somethin g you've read before and if it does then don't tell me just quit reading!

I really Hope You get this, I really think you need to know

10 Reasons Why I Hate You

**#10. I hate your bad boy attitude**

It's so very annoying, you trying to be a bad boy everyone might think you

Are but I can see right through you

**#9. I hate the way you understand me**

Like I'm a book you've read you see right through me too

**#8) I hate how you're always there**

_Even after we've fight_

**#7. I hate the way you make me feel**

It should be this way

**#6. I Hate Your Looks**

I shouldn't even think of you in that way

**#5. I Hate You Charm**

You seem to have this power over me, that shouldn't be happening

**#4. I Hate The Way You Look at Me**

Taking my breath away

**#3. I Hate the Way You Seem To Know What's Going on**

AS If you can read my mind

**#2. I Hate The Way Your Taken**

Star Is So Lucky

**#1. But The Number Reason I Hate You Is That, I Don't Hate You At All**

Robin chuckled at reading the note that had been neatly taped to his door. Off in the distance he could hear Starfire calling his name but star could wait right now he had other matters to attend to. He turned the paper over and neatly wrote:

**My, my, Miss Roth a bit 3rd grade if you ask me but**

**Mrs. Raven Grayson**

**Does sound rather nice**

Author's Note: Did you like it? Please tell me what you think. Constructive flames are welcomed and** BE SURE TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ANTHER CHAPTER!**

**Yours truly!**

**Chi**


	2. Ten Reasons Why I Love You

A/n: One Of My reviewers gave me this idea so no, this chapter is not mine but every other will be! It is almost exactly like the other one but a little different so be sure to keep reading! Oh and please R&R. I am having MAJOR writers block so bare with me.

10 Reasons Why I Love You

**My, my, Miss Roth a bit 3rd grade if you ask me but**

**Mrs. Raven Grayson**

**Does sound rather nice**

Just after robin left to deliver his note to raven, anther person came to his door and taped something on it.

Friend robin I hope you find this, I could not keep this feeling in any more for I felt I would explode

**#10. I love your caring touch**

_That you give me every time I cry_

**#9. I love the way to teach me**

_Even when other makes fun_

**#8. I love how protecting you are**

_As if I'm your own_

**#7. I love How you always there**

_Even when you're hurt_

**#6. I Love Your Looks**

They are perfect in every way 

**#5. I Love your charm**

_As if you could make me do anything_

**#4. I Love The Way You Smile At Me**

Taking my breath away 

**#3. I Love the way you always know**

I don't even have to tell you 

**#2. I love the way your always with me**

_Like we are an 'item'_

**#1. But The Number one reason I love is that I'm positive you love me too**

After 2 minutes had pasted anther note appeared on his door reading,

**Stooping to my level now Mr. Grayson? You shouldn't write that stuff especially when you've got a Star On your arm.**

Robin held the two notes next to each other and sighed, first he wrote back to raven,

**How I do love stars but ravens are more logical choices don't you think?**

He chuckled at his own lame joke and muttered, "it wasn't as good as the last but it will have to do." Now came the hard task of replying to Starfire.

**Star,**

**I need to tell you something important, meet me on the roof after dinner tomorrow**.

Robin would learn the hard way, when a girl is in love NEVER have something important to tell unless its 'I love you too'

A/n: not as witty as the other but I had some problems trying to introduce the start of the plot. Now this chapters question is, **HOW MANY CHAPTERS DO YOU THINK SHOULD I HAVE**


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

A/n: um….. I'm pretty scared about what you guys will think with all the changes but please R&R! Oh and the changes are in bold so just look for the bold and read there if you have already read this chapter when i had it up before!

Robin would learn the hard way, when a girl is in love NEVER have something important to tell unless its 'I love you too'

"Friend Robin You wanted to see me?" said a gleeful Starfire on the roof. The sun was just setting giving it a romantic feel. Robin gulped and began,

"Star, I wanted to tell you--" he was suddenly cut off by the lips of a beautiful alien girl. She broke the kiss and said,

"Don't say a word, I know." And started kissing him again. Seeing how strong she was he couldn't get out of her hold. At That exact moment an equally beautiful girl came onto the roof smiling slightly and humming something that sounded a bit like I won't say (I'm in love) from the Hercules movie when she saw the kissing seine. She doped her Favorite teacup and all, petrified to the spot as silent tears pored down her face. Hearing the crash and not seeing the tears raven was producing Starfire said,

"Friend Raven hello, guess what, friend robin and I are together! Isn't it great!" she half yelled half said plainly.

"Yah Star That's great. If you will excuse me I need to meditate." And with that she ran down stairs.

She ran though the halls breaking light bulbs, and trying hide the tears. When she got to her room she slammed the door and ran to her CD case. After searching for minute she found what she was looking for and put it in Turing it up all the way.

Starfire had let go of robin and was now attempting to talk to him but he wasn't listening. He heard he door slam shut and then he heard the song, he winced at its lyrics,

How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

The lyrics where painfully true to both of them but mostly to raven. The song hadn't clamed her down just upset her more she sang one of the lines over "I can't stay here another night" her voice rang out loud over the tower, no one paid much attention to it but they should of.

"Who's cooking to night?" yelled a hungry Beast boy.

"_She_ is." Came the cold remark and a point from robin.

"Have you see the cutting knife friends," asked a distressed Starfire " I've been look for it for 15 minutes."

"Oh no," came mumble from robin, "Has anyone seen Raven?"

"She came down for tea 2 minutes ago" Cyborg yelled over his game. Almost as if on cue they heard a ear spitting crash like a like a wreck happening right in front of you. Everyone's eyes but Starfire's became HUGE. They all jumped up and started to run to raven's room leaving a confused Starfire in the kitchen.

**Big Changes Start Here!**

**When they got there they saw raven's window almost conpletely gone. With Beast Boy and Robin Frozen to the spot Cyborg dashed over and looked around, as he looked down he saw her, lying on the rocks(keep reading, she didn't kill herself). After the shock he ordered beast boy to go get her and bring her to the infurary, then he dashed off.**

**Beast boy flew down in treadasly form and picked her up quickly following cyborg's orders. As soon as beast boy flew in cyborg hooked raven up to all the machines. In a matter of 5 minutes he figured out she was still breathing, and being a demon her cuts from the fall had healed them selves had already scabbed over, it was just a matter of time before she came back to consciousness and when she did they wouldn't prepared for what would happen.**

A/n:NO, SHE DID NOT KILL HERSELF, she did in the oragal chapter but I got soooooooo many bad reviews I edited it! Now for this chapter question **WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO CEOM INTO THIS STORY? JINX, TERRA, RAVEN'S SITER, BLACKFIRE OR NO ONE BUT THE 5 TITANS? BE SURE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


End file.
